


Somebody up there hates you

by KinkdorableAss



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Can be platonic or romantic, M/M, Mild Language, One speaking dragon, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate - Monochrome Vision, Speaking Dragons, Telepathic Bond, What-If, You see in black and White until you meet your soulmate, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Soulmates were quite rare to find, so most people stay colorblind forever; Hiccup didn't know it, but that day he was going to meet his soulmate in the most bizarre way possible.





	Somebody up there hates you

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me. 
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.

The gods hate him, it was confirmed; or at least is what Hiccup Haddock thought for himself as he starting to notice in which situation he was on.

But, let’s go back some minutes, shall we?

The fifteen-year-old was desperate for some approval, especially from his father and peers, and this may be the chance to get it all. In a village were killing dragons was everything, this would not only make go from a boy to a man, but possibly became the hero of his village. 

A night fury? A dragon so elusive and dangerous that nobody has a clue how it looks like? If that didn’t make him respectable in his tribe, then nothing would do. Sure, he got it with an artifact and not his bare hands, but it matters? He did the shot! The calculations! That meant something, right? He didn’t know what would do if it didn’t.

Well looks like his fluke had already passed; he had been wandering for Odin-knows-how-long in different places of the island, without luck.

To be fair, the damn forest can be a difficult place to see anything; in the village, they always make sure to have different shades of grey to differentiate things, or at least what appeared to be gray for him.

Hiccup, like most of the people around him, were colorblind, the type when you can only see black, white and the middle of it. It was like that until you meet your soulmate, and doing that in a village as little as his well…of course, most of them stayed like this. His father was one of the only people who could actually see in color, since his mother was also the soulmate of his dad, something not so usual.

So yeah, when everything had the colors of iron and steel without distinction to the exception of the pearl tone of the sky…looking around was difficult, especially for a dragon which the only color was the shadow.

The boy started to draw angry lines in all his improvised map, starting to lose all hopes “Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knives in the mud, but not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!”

He soon will know at which extend the gods weren’t merciful with his soul.

Without thinking too much he snapped to a branch, which quickly hit his vision for pure impulse, leaving a possible mark in his right eye. In pain he just put pressure in the area, blinking the tears away at the place where he hit and noticed something odd.

It wasn’t a low branch, it was part of a tree that had fallen down, and for how it was broken almost in half for such a healthy state, something big blow in it pretty hard. And then it came to him; what would have made this after a clear night without lightings?

Perhaps the thing he was looking in the first place.

Not only the tree, but also many ones who had a similar state, and also a trail to follow, one deep enough to wonder how he didn’t say it before. Without longing too much on the thought, he tried his best to walk on the path without tripping down, trying to see the shapes of branches between the darkness of the dirt. The destruction was definitely not natural, and his curiosity was growing more and more, starting to think about what this could be.

The path wasn’t flat, and soon he was almost in a hole and the amount of ground in front of him was his size, so got close to it and try to go up on it, watching for more clues when-

There is something, pitch black and with wings, really close from where he is. As a second nature he ducks, pushing his chest on the soil and taking a deep breath, knowing what this could mean. After a second and no signs of growl or fire, Hiccup tries to calm himself from the surprise, and slowly raises his head, doing his best to not make sudden moves.

There is not a lot of information about night furies, Hiccup for sure had never seen one clearly, and he doesn’t know anybody who can say how they look. However, he can get some clues from the shape he saw yesterday, and surely should be dark since it was so difficult to see at all.

But the fact that the creature in front of him was pitch black, and tied up with a bolas that the machine had yesterday, there was only one explanation.

With shaky hands, he browses on his belt for the dagger, almost dropping it while looking at the edge of it. Sure, it wasn’t big like an ax or a sword, but was a weapon and that for sure was better than nothing. Feeling a little bit better, let the determination go thought him and nod a little bit, going down with the beast.

Is a little slippery slope, and he takes cover on a rock as a precaution, feeling the cold and the texture on his back, gulping with his glare being between his knife and the dragon, moving step by step never leaving the rock. He is glad nobody is watching because this is not especially flattering.

When he finally was in front of it, not trying to roast him alive, he suddenly was noticing what this meant. It was a night fury, the dragon nobody people barely take a glimpse of it; in front of him after he took it down.

“Oh wow, I-I did it” he babbles, the idea starting to sink in his system “I did it. Ohhh I did it, t-this fixes everything! Yes!” He looks around him, almost expecting a crowd to appear; and then he raises his head very proud. He puts a foot on the corpse, like he saw some people in his village do “I had brought down t-”

Then something odd happens.

Spots started to appear in his vision, but those weren’t the black points some people in his village had describe in the past. The grey- he can really call that grey? Not, it didn’t look like that, it was so…vibrant, something so different from before that was impossible to describe right now. The spots expanded, filling his vision.

The dragon move, making Hiccup lose balance and for the surprise, falling off and hitting the rock with his back. He hissed and closed his eyes, blinking again expecting things to go back to normal; it was pretty much the opposite.

It changed everything, now he could differentiate with ease the grass from other plants, it was the same color or well, sort of? It was slightly different, and some things looked like a combination of the color of the light and the other one from the threes. The gray-it wasn’t present anymore, in fact, the only things that didn’t change were some rocks but other than that? The color he knew all his life was gone.

This…this is what they call seeing all the colors?

He was baffled, that he almost forgot the beast who was starting to breathe deeply, regaining conscience and without the kid knowing, thoughts starting to flow his mind.

“ **_What…?_ ** ” The voice was deeper than Hiccup’s, however, appeared to be quite young. The Viking flicked, obviously surprised to hear anything this far from the town.

Then he gasps, remembering what this meant. His soulmate! Somehow somebody sneaked around him, touched without noticing, and the person just happens to be his soulmate! That is how people could start seeing colors; once you touch your other half is when you can see it.

“Hello? I know you must be confused for well,  _ this _ , but I would like to meet you!” Hiccup raised his voice, excitement in it. How lucky he can be? He gets a night fury, and then meet his soulmate! Granted, for what he heard was somebody he never met before and was a male, what wasn’t ideal; but who cared! He would become the hero of his village and have the love of his life!

The Haddock got up, looking around and expecting anybody, probably close if he got to touch him. But that is the thing, nobody was around. Sure there was some fog, nonetheless wasn’t that bad that somebody at his side could hide, less seeing in color! Besides, he should be excited too, right? Some people expected all their lives for this! And that person just goes away when he is not looking? C’mon!

Nobody close by, however, the voice appeared.

“ **_Look, we can meet and whatever once I’m out of here, I think there is a human really close and the last thing I need is finding them_ ** ” The dragon was growling, breathing even deeper, like testing the ropes around his body.

Hiccup notices something: that voice was in his head. Is not like he was making up, he didn’t even a clue what the heck the voice was talking about, and even less idea who could be. He finally became crazy?

More importantly, the dragon was starting to move and that meant he wasn’t really dead; he was so distracted by voices and colors that he almost forgets it. Hiccup tries to do his best to regain composure, and thinking that if the creature wanted to do a fight, it wasn’t sure how much his dagger would work with it.

“P-Please stop goofing around,” The boy asks, feeling like too much is happening too fast. He is grabbing his knife with two hands, something like he barely remember not being ideal but not caring at all. The weapon is shaking with him; he thought- he thought the killing part would go with the falling and that, not thinking about going  _ against a living dragon _  “T-This dragon is still alive so-”

“ **_I’m alive_ ** ” The voice answers, a little hump comes from the dragon at the same time, too “ **_You quit fooling around, I’m telling you there are humans close so you could just-_ ** ” Whoever is talking, stops the moment the night fury opens its eyes; it adjusts a little with the light and looks confused " ** _what...?_** " and then he clearly sees the Viking in front of him. His pupils are sharp like the ones from a cat, and is a color similar to the ones in the plants, full of life and vibrant “ **_…great_ ** ” the dragon snorts.

And Hiccup? His breathing is starting to become erratic, and he did his best to keep the knife straight to the danger, however, that didn’t shake the fact one thing: apparently the voice was coming out of the dragon; not only the way the dragons moves or snorts comes out with the voice, but also the fact that guy kept talking about going out and humans.

Humans normally don’t mention humans like that.

“Did you just talk to me?” The boy said, feeling silly while doing, but at the same time, having a chill down because something just feels, very, very wrong. He was hoping somebody will come out, giving a scare and say ‘gotcha!’ in any giving moment.

However, the dragon’s eye just opened more, like he was the one surprised “ **_Did…did the human just talk?_ ** ” The creature chirp, hearing the words at the same time.

Here is when Hiccup completely loses it.

“AHHHHHHHH!” The guy screams for dear life while going back, pressing his back to the rock and looking at the night fury like he was the devil incarnate. Maybe he was? That would explain why he was seeing in color all suddenly, perhaps this was a wicked creature who wanted to trick him. The gods finally had enough of his bullshit at little care for their opinion and decided to mess with his life.

The dragon complained, struggling with the ties and trying to move his head, pushing his numbs against the dirt; it reminds him of a dog push his head against the ground “ **_Heck! Human, dragon or whoever is speaking, can you shut the fuck up?! My head is killing me, and this noise is not helping!_ ** ”

“I’m a human! I’m a Viking, what makes you think I’m otherwise!?” Hiccup panicked, feeling his breathing be erratic, however, grabbing the knife again and point to the creature, seeing it so deeply it could almost burn a hole on him. His hands were still shaky, while he tries to concentrate in the solid rock behind him for support, he would need all he could have.

The night fury growls, this time moving his head the best he could to look at him “ **_Humans don’t normally talk draconese! So sorry for my skepticism, and it doesn’t change the fact that you have some powerful lungs for such fishbone_ ** ” he snorted, looking very pissed.

“...Fishbone?”

“ **_Have you seen yourself in the reflection of the water?_ ** ”

The speaking dragon was insulting him, why that was the most normal thing in this situation?

“T-That is not important now!” Hiccup tries to regain composure, showing a little bit his teeth and growling, thinking of how to look intimidating to the beast in front of him; even if that was unlikely for what he told him already “I-I don’t know how you are talking right now, but it doesn’t matter! I’m a Viking and you are a Dragon! I need to kill you!”

The boy expected many things; a roar, fire, the thing getting out of those bolas and actually killing him. He was well aware of his situation; he assumed the artifact would do all the work for him and he will just need to take the beast (or a part of him because he was too big for him to carry) to the village and became a hero. The part of killing directly was more part of a fantasy than well, something he would do.

Let alone the fact that the thing spoke like a human would do.

Instead of the different scenarios his mind plays; the dragon just let what appeared to be a sigh, and rest his head in the dirt “ **_Fine_ ** ”

What?

“W-What do you mean by fine?” His nerves were getting the best of him; he could plan different things, maybe play with the destruction around, take advantage of his new vision and hide if it was needed. He quietly moves his feet a little, feeling how steady was the ground and remembering the path he did here. He wasn’t the strongest or the fastest, his mind was his only saving grace. Perhaps this was a trap?

The dragon was awfully immobile for it “ **_I know when my time had come. I’m tired, in pain and something feels awfully wrong with my tail, I’m tied down and you have a sharp tooth with you. I’m done_ ** ”

Hiccup wasn’t sure why he was talking about teeth, and yet something in his mind got activated for the other stuff: he has won.

"You are just going to give up?" He spoke his mind, not noticing how bad that sounded. 

“ **_I look like I can fight?_ ** ” The resentment in his voice was clear, along with the bitterness and a little bit of desperation; maybe it was his imagination, and yet, Hiccup thought he could hear some shake in his voice “ **_And why you cared? Humans are not supposed to be all about killing without caring?_ ** ”

The Viking gasp, almost letting the dagger fall of his hands. The dragon- the dragon spoke to him like they were the bad guys in the situation. If it wasn’t because he needed to keep his weapon up, he would put a hand in the rock and try to ground himself, he was almost feeling dizzy.

“T-Those are your kind!” He replied, trying to sound offended and yet, felt like something was very wrong, seeing a perspective he never took into account “You come here, destroy our home and take our food! How we are the bad ones for it?!”

“ **_We need to survive!_ ** ” The dragon hissed, the bitterness still presents in his voice “ **_We have our own troubles too! Besides, your kind got out of their nest and hunt us! Do you think we don’t know about the teeth and bones from our fallen ones?! This is all a sick game to you!_ ** ”

“T-That’s not” The boy gulped, remembering how some moments ago he was thinking about getting a trophy for himself to prove he did it, that kill a dragon. If he wanted just to be sure he did not cause any more trouble, he would just let it die without need to say something, knowing his village would be safe from the Night Fury, but he didn’t; he just wanted the recognition and acceptance of everybody.

…Thought killing something, that even if it wasn’t talking (that was freaking him out), he was that sure of being able to take a life?

His heartbeat was crazy, feeling it to his throat; the knife was still up, shaky but firmly grabbed with white knuckles, his breathing was shallow and the dizziness continues like he would fall apart any second; if it was the new vision or the new information…he wasn’t sure anymore.

The world was quiet, not even birds chirping around him; just a now colorful world with broken vegetation, a place who just move with the flow and didn’t care what was happening. Hiccup found endearing how he felt his world was falling apart, and yet the world itself appears so impassive.

Nobody was around to notice the predicament he was in, only an injured dragon who was his victim; the part of  _victim_  stick to him more than it should. 

What he should do? He could bring somebody, prove himself that he actually did this, and still be a hero; sure, he didn’t kill it, but got him down and injured enough to not be trouble, he would still count as a win. He still could be a hero, and yet…he was unsure.

Is not like he could believe the dragon, not after all the years of attacks and death he had seen, Hiccup would not change his mind that easily. But the night fury…his voice was broken, he was defeated, waiting to die alone in this forest, though Hiccup’s hands. At first glance, he appeared to be okay with it, and yet something deep down, almost like a connection, told the boy that he was just as scared as him.

He couldn’t do it, not to somebody who felt just like…him.

Without thinking, he kneels down and starts cutting the ropes, his hands steady and quick while watching around, being sure nobody was looking how the son of the Chief was letting go a dragon. This was definitely wrong yet felt even worse try to do what he should do.

The boy was so distracted by his surroundings that didn’t notice how the dragon just opened his eyes and saw at his direction, being clearly aware that the ties are falling down. The night fury while injured, could do something now that he was free, and feeling the adrenaline in his body, he got hope.

One that involved give a lesson to the fishbone.

When he stops feeling held down, the creature move as fast as possible to the human, in less than a second the boy who beside him was being held with a paw in his chest, black claws pressing against his neck with him trying his best to move them. The beast looked a lot more dangerous so close, those eyes-the ones colors of the plants were looking at him, with those cat-eye pupils that felt like a reflection of him.

He definitely didn’t feel so defenseless now that was free.

“ **_Why?_ ** ” The creature growl, with a glare that didn’t leave him and his deep voice that was ready to fight.

“W-What?” Hiccup was stuttering, still trying to relieve part of the pressure on him by that dragon; even if this one didn’t pay the least attention to it.

“ **_Why you set me free?_ ** ” The pressure was still present, and the snarling was still very menacing, Hiccup could feel a chill through his spine.

The Viking just swallow, unsure what to say “I-I just couldn’t do it, I couldn’t just-” what he was going to say? That he was a coward? That he just couldn’t bring himself to kill something, especially something that could talk to him? That the very idea of taking a life as a prize to impress others felt sickening to him?

The night fury starts growling, something so deep it was resonating thought him, ready to shot, or at least that’s what Hiccup thought.

The dragon moves his claws, and the most powerful roar got out of him. It didn’t have translation, not deep voice was on his head, and was however a more powerful statement that words could say, a threat that something worse than death would come if the dragon wanted.

Hiccup closed his eyes, ready to die on the hands (paws?) of a beast bigger than him in any way, that was just as part of his war as him, and was defending himself after being shut down for a boy who didn’t know any better.

Without a warning, the creature just moves away, quickly going to the opposite direction and flying, or trying for what Hiccup saw while slowly opening his eyes. He still hears the voice in his head, complaining about the pain and asking for help to anyone that could hear him, unless it was the Hiccup of course.

The guy was shaking, letting deep breaths out of him, not believing what it just happened. He encounters a dragon, a talking one, set him free after shooting him down, and surviving for a miracle that didn’t understand how it happened in the first place. His body felt like a baby yak who was just born, shaky and unsure of the world around him, the second part more literal that it should be.

He took the knife as he could, breathing and getting on his feet while the dragon flies away. He was gone, the danger was gone, and he was still in one piece.

After a couple of shaky steps, the same boy who confronted a dragon ready to kill, also faint in the ground with an ungraceful whine.

. . .

It was only later that it hit him.

When he regained consciousness and saw the colorful world with the destruction of the fallen dragon, he noticed it wasn’t a dream and yeah, that indeed happened. He was processing it, taking a few minutes to calm down and wonder what was going on with him.

There was only one reason why somebody could see in color, and that was when they encounter their soulmate. Humans with other creatures was an odd one, in fact so odd that was more part of the myths of their folklore than a reality you could see in the village, and yet part of those stories also told about the human and the creature speaking the same language, since the beast would be part human and the human part beast, they communicate effortlessly.

Hiccup shoot down his soulmate, his dragon soulmate that was the deadly night fury nobody could see.

That only confirmed one thing.

_ The gods hate me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate ideas, even if I barely write them down; this idea was born due messing around and imagine things until it went too far. It may earn it's own au and a continuation, but I don't know. 
> 
> I had wrote in this fandom before but I didn't want to publish this in my principal account due to the, ejem, complicated ship this is (?) so I took it in the one were I do things somebody ask me to do; I'm not proud of the other works in this account but here we are. 
> 
> Whatever, somebody liked this? It the longest thing I had wrote since february, but I'm still unsure how to feel about it. 
> 
> See ya.


End file.
